The present disclosure relates to electronic communication and the delivery of activity streams. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an extension system for rendering custom posts in the activity stream.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown dramatically in recent years. While users once operated their computing devices with a single browser showing a single webpage, new methods for delivering information such as activity on social networks have been developed. For example, new user interfaces in social networking and messaging tools provide new user interfaces for delivering an activity stream of information. From this activity stream user interface, users can share links, photos, videos, status messages and comments organized in “conversations” and visible in the user's inbox.
Current systems and methods for providing these user activities have been limited to utilizing a predefined and fixed format for sending activity information from the activity sources and presenting the activity information at the client device. Attempts to customize presentation of the activity and possible actions related to the activity are difficult and must be done manually. This is not a trivial process and requires changes to the presentation template, the data format, and the JavaScript classes. Furthermore, there are new actions that can be taken in response to different activities (e.g., posts) that are satisfied by current methods for processing activities.